Never Let Go
by Captainswanshipper1812
Summary: First view of Neverland. Everyone is on-board and sees it for the first time. Surprises ensue. Why can't Hook let go? Originally I had this planned for 3 chapter, but its growing. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

From a tunnel of water, we emerged to the calmest sea I've ever seen. It was twilight and the water glistened. There was no wind and the water reflected back upon us like a mirror. The portal was already closed and the sea showed no signs of it ever having been. The sky though was different. The stars were bigger. They seemed closer somehow.

Regina hadn't taken her eyes off the horizon since we came through and it was impossible to know what she was thinking. I caught myself thinking about the mine and how willing she was to give up her life to stop the magic she had unleashed. Maybe Snow had been right and there was some good in her.

"Welcome to Neverland" Said Hook from behind the helm, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm not sure what you know of this land, but I'd wager my life, I know more about it and this ship. Speaking of which, let me tell you the plan. This ship is our lifeline, not just back to Storybrooke, but it's the only safe place in this world. Treat her well, protect her and she'll do the same."

He paused to let this sink in.

"Young man, I think I know how to take care of myself and nothing will keep me from my _family,_" said Gold, his voice dripping with distain.

"Oh this is going to be fun" I said to myself with an eye roll for good measure. I expected an _"I'm captain on this ship and you better listen to me"_ speech to come out of Hook's mouth, but he surprised us all when he just stared. He looked Gold straight in the eye, looking not angry but somehow sad. Very softly, so softly that David and Snow (Dad and Mom, hhmm not yet), had to lean in to hear.

"This ship loved Mila" he said. "She has a memory and is more then just wood. You've collected things all your life to horde, hold over others. Your pawn shop was all about power by keeping other people's precious memories away from them." At this Regina's eyes finally shot up to Hook's face, Hook though did not break eye contact with Gold.

"In all your long years," he continued, his voice picking up volume "you've never experienced a ship like this. She's got a personality, she's got a name, you will never hear, she breaths life from the world around her. Wrapping the magic in the air to bring herself to life. It took her years to adjust to the magic in Neverland, but when she did, she ignited like a lighthouse, bringing the souls of her crew to safety. If you can earn her love, be _worthy_ of it, she will always remember and protect you."

"How?" I asked. Hook and Gold both turned their stares at me, seeming to have forgotten anyone else was there.

"Ask her," replied Hook cryptically.

Suddenly a man's voice I didn't recognize boomed through the air: _"Ahoy Captain."_ a slightly over-weight pirate in a white and red stripped shirt, appeared scrambling down the mast. He was slightly transparent and made me think of all those ghost stories I was told as a kid. The apparition went over to the port-side dock, facing away from Hook. _"Bring any Rum?"_

Another man suddenly appeared with a clear and distinctly male, laugh. _"Oh course Smee. Did you ever doubt I would remember how I keep you so loyal?" _

It was Hook, but without the Hook, right in front of the apparition called he called Smee. Ghost Hook grasped Smee's hand and clapped him on the back showing 5 whole fingers.

Staring in shock, we watched several more men appear all around the ship. Some carried barrels, some coils of rope. They all seemed busy, happy, and in a hurry to get things done. They called out jokes to each other as they worked, the noise echoing in the quite waters.

"I believe that's her answering your question, lass."


	2. Chapter 2

"What is this?" said David pulling out a sword from one of the racks. He gently pushed Snow and me behind him, putting himself between us and what he perceived as a treat.

"The ship is enchanted," exclaimed Gold.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." I can't help but say, with another eye roll. I should really see a doctor about that, its becoming a habit. I looked over to Hook, who now just leads back, clearly amused at our shock.

"Memories," said Regina turning to Hook. "You said the ship has a memory."

"Aye. She remembers everything that happens upon or within her. She likes to show off once in a while and the deck is usually her favorite place for displays," he answered, clearly at ease. "Put away the sword Charming. Nothing is going to hurt you." As he said this, Smee walked right though him carrying a large, brown jug.

I would like to say I wasn't staring wide-eyed with my mouth open, but even after everything I had seen: giant beanstalks, glowing hearts, magic portals coming out of top hats, even dragons, this was just plain weird.

"Explain," said David, reluctantly putting the sword aware, but still hovering close to Snow and me.

"Sorry mate. Every woman has her secrets and she'll tell them to whom she will, when she decides."

Of course, Hook has to remember I'm around and look right over David's shoulder to look me in the eye as he talks about secrets. _"Can this get more uncomfortable?"_ I thought to myself, but then I should know by now not to give Hook a challenge even in my thoughts, because the next words out that pirate's mouth made it even more so.

"Though I will ask you for one small boon while you are on my ship, in consideration of my great sacrifice in service to this quest to find Henry. Now that you know, she remembers, _refrain _yourselves."

"What?! Refrain how?" asks David, clearly not getting the point.

"The ship will remember whatever you do, my dear Prince. So no…" Hook suggestively wiggles his eyebrows, inclining his head towards Snow. Seeing David was still confused, he continued with a sigh, "No holding hands, cuddling, kissing, nuzzling, caressing, talking to the bishop, ruffling petticoats. In short, no romantic activities of any shape, texture, color, or kind. Unless you want to ship to remember then whenever she pleases for the rest of eternity, which since you are here for a short trip, keep in mind who will see it all."

The ghosts were fading as Hook was speaking. It was as if the ship had gotten her point across and was ready to let her beloved Captain do the talking for her.

David let out a short "oh," finally understanding, before Hook continued. "I now suggest that it's been a long day and everyone needs to bunk up for the night." Hook then walked right by David, took Snow's hand, and half-dragged her away. "There are several rooms below deck. Captain's quarters are at the end and are off limits. Take your pick from right or left. The mess is in the stern…" Snow's imploring eyes were the last thing I registered before they disappeared below deck.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime later, after making sure Snow was as far from David as possible, Hook left us all to come to terms with our new situation. It was clear that although we were in Neverland, there was in fact no _land_ in sight and it had grown dark while we were all gapping at visions. Since as a group, we have more trust issues then the ocean had water, Regina, Snow and I all took one of the smaller rooms to the left, while Gold and David stayed in a similar room across the hall.

The ship really was magnificent and had so many nooks and crannies everywhere. It was odd how it felt full with only 6 people on board, but you could see it could easily handle 10 times the amount of people with ease.

I knew Regina took some sort of powder from her pocket to help her sleep, saying that she was no good to Henry if she was overexerting herself by not sleeping. The mine took a lot out of her and you could see she was worn down.

Snow tossed around for a while, but after Charming tried to sneak in to get a good night kiss, Hook popped in just long enough to tell him off. Personally, I was glad. It was one thing to be lonely and seeing a friend happy and in love, it's another to have that "friend" be your long lost mother who looks like she could be my younger sister. Thank God I never had a crush on David. Walls are invaluable.

David on the other hand muttered something along the lines of "You deserved that punch".

As I listened to the quite sounds of the ship sleeping, Snow to the bunk to the right of me and Regina in the bunk to the left, I realized how stupid we were to head out without even a change of clothes. Thankfully the bunks all had sheets and blankets. There was even fresh water in a jug. I just wished I had at least a cotton t-shirt to sleep in. My long wool coat was great in Maine, be it was already too hot for Neverland. After my thoughts took on this route, I started feeling guilty. Here I was, safe and warm, although the awkwardness level was at a constant high, I was not in any danger. I also had no clue where Henry was. My son was somewhere out there. Was he cold? Was he hungry? Were they torturing them like they did Regina? There was no way I was sleeping.

I got up and figured I would get some air on deck. As I peaked out from below, I saw the too large stars and felt calmer that I was at least on my way to Henry.

"Hello, love," I heard Hook call from behind me. I sighed, closing my eyes, I had just started to relax, I wasn't up for more, when I heard another woman answer him.

"I'm not your love. I needed to leave that place and you agreed to take me on as a cook. I'll be a damn good one too."

It was another vision. The woman had long dark hair that curled just a bit around the ends. She wore a grey dress that reached to her ankles and had a heavy cape wrapped around her shoulders. I had never seen her before, but something was very familiar about her. Especially the eyes. I couldn't place it, but then music started drifting in from the area Hook called the mess. I could hear people talking in the distance and someone started singing. Although unfamiliar, the tune reminded me of an old Irish drinking song, but I couldn't pick out the words.

Ghost Hook and the woman had stopped talking to listen to the music, but after a moment, he turned to her saying, "You are absolutely right. No one is forcing you to do anything and if I have offended you, please know it was not what I intended." He bowed slightly to her and oddly she returned the gesture with a short dip, like I imagine a curtsey should be. He then outstretched his hand, "May I have this dance, milady?"

She agreed and took him hand. Hook spun her around in a perfect waltz. In line with the music with every move, they glided across the floor. After the third or fourth time around the mast, Hook stopped them directly in front of where I was standing, and dipped her as the song ended.

She smiled then. Oh, I suddenly knew that smile. It was Milah! I was seeing Milah's first night on board. Oh God, how I wanted to disappear, but I couldn't stop staring. She was beautiful, but it wasn't at her face that had me mesmerized. I had never seen Hook so open and content. The barely contained rage that was always surrounding him wasn't there. He was handsome, suave, in control, and would give David a run for his money for the nickname of Charming.

The music suddenly changed and something loader and faster started to play. Milah excused herself to go to bed. They said there goodnights, both with such sweet smiles on there faces. She came right at me and disappeared into the air within arms reach of me, while the Hook with both hands, turned away greeting a merry pirate just coming up from the other side of the ship. Soon they too disappeared. I took a few steps out onto the deck, looking to see if I would see anything else tonight. I heard a creak behind me and looked up. There was Hook, his metal replacement hand reflecting the starlight as he steered the ship. Staring out to sea, I couldn't believe he hadn't just seen what I had.

I slowly started up the stairs to stand next to him. If it was to comfort him or confront him, I wasn't even sure. He spoke before I could. "Firsts."

"I don't get it," I replied confused.

"The ship had a lot of new people on board. She's remembering other first nights. Milah was always a favorite of hers, so she's recalling Milah's first night."

"Does she do that a lot?" I asked.

"Occasionally, she's a true romantic, my ship," he said this lovingly, while gently stroking the wheel with his good hand. "Best get some rest, even if you don't sleep, your body needs the time to recover." No innuendo, no flirting. I knew then that Hook was not in the mood for any company and I could take the hint.

As I was opening the door to go back to my bunk, I heard Hook's voice: "Hello love" he called.

I looked up only to hear Milah's response.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, we explored Neverland. The ship was relatively friendly, but quiet. Occasionally, while having breakfast someone who is not really there would sit down next to you and tell a joke. On the whole, it should have been creepy, but somehow it was comforting. It was like someone was taking care of you, wanting you to be there, and had a really weird way of saying so. It actually helped keep us all from spiraling into dark frustration.

We found out about another quirk of Neverland. The islands floated. Not in the air or anything, thankfully, but they floated like logs in the water. You could never be sure what you were approaching until it got close. We passed by many islands in our search to the Shadow's base. Hook seemed to be reading some signs when he looked at them. Often, he would turn the ship around, not even stopping. Gold was regularly fighting with him that they were being fools not to explore, but Hook stood his ground and while not revealing how he knew Henry was not on the land in front of us, he would exert the "I'm the Captain" air that I was so expecting the first night. Unexpectedly, it was Regina who sided with Hook against Gold every time. Reminding Gold that Hook had the knowledge that we needed to get to Henry. Inevitably this would end with Regina and Gold having a fight while both ignored Hook. I realized about the fourth time this happened, that Regina was doing this on purpose. It allowed Hook to get back to work while she distracted Gold.

Some of the islands were obviously inhabited, some were barren. We didn't set foot on a one, until we got to a larger island. This place was different in that it was teaming with people and had obviously busy fishing ports and markets which were surrounded by ships and various docks and one large town that seems to be overtaking the island. Hook finally declared that we would be docking. He ordered us around letting us know what to do, as he eased the ship into one of the larger docks.

"So this is where the Shadow is hiding?" asked Gold when we were all assembled getting ready to step onto the gangplank that would finally take us to land.

"Nay. This is just a stop along the way." replied Hook. "We need supplies. David, take Snow and see if you can't get us some decent food. It may be weeks, so stock up." He tossed a bag of coins at the man.

"Take Snow? You mean you won't be interrupting every few seconds?" asked David, who has finally resolved himself to the constant over-protective father act that Hook had been playing.

"Off the ship, your free of prying eyes" Hook continued. "Regina and Gold, see if you can't find appropriate attire for the rest of this crew. They stick out like sore thumbs."

"What no purse to spend?" interrupted Gold with a sneer.

"I didn't think I needed to care for you my poor old man."

"You're right you don't." said Regina stepping in between Gold and Hook. Taking Gold's arm, she gently propelled him down the plank and towards a shop sporting a sign with a spool of thread. Followed slowly by David and Snow. David still looked apprehension, but Snow laced her fingers with his, bringing a smile to his lips as they darted off.

"So, I guess I'm with you then." I said turning to Hook.

"I'm sure you'd like that love, but not today. I've got people to see, debts to call in, and information to extort. I can't have you tagging along."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked with a huff. "I'm not staying on board if that's what you think. Everyone has been doing everything you want since you seems to know what your doing, but your bossing around…"

"Ho, Hold up. I never said anything about you staying." He interrupted me, taking hold of my forearms so that I would have to face him.

"I still need someone to get fresh water. It doesn't just magically appear, ya know. Here, take this pouch, follow that path to the third shop. Ask for Maggie, she'll help know what we need. Let her know that I sent you. I'll be back before dark. Do stay out of trouble, but if you run into any." He pushed a short, sheathed dagger into my hands. "Don't hesitate to use this."

He dared to smirk at my stunned reaction but then practically bounced off the ship and was lost in the crowd before I could truly process what he had done.

He paired everyone else up, but he trusted me to take care of myself. This man is constantly surprising me. I smiled as I headed down the plank in search of Maggie.

**Author's note.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. Along with the new promos, I was inspired once again. I'm working on a Chapter 5 and 6 now.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters herein.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is she?" David's scream traveled over the water greeting me as I returned to the dock, with the three men Maggie had sent with me. "She's never been here before and you let her leave by herself. Alone. Unarmed. How is she supposed to contact us if something has happened? What were you thinking?"

"He was thinking that I'm an adult that can handle running simple errands." I said as I stepped back onto the ship. "It was just down the street."

David was still shooting daggers at Hook for not treating me like the delicate child that David still saw me as, but I could see some of the tension leave him when he heard me. Snow came up to me, giving me a hug telling me how worried they were.

"Please stop. I was fine. I took care of myself for years. Hook gave me very clear directions and I had no trouble." I said.

"Then what took you so long?" asked David.

"I was talking to a new friend, who was giving me some insight into what it is that we'll be dealing with. Oh by the way", turning to Hook I continued "Maggie says to say, and these are her words 'Ahoy Blue eyes, you're late for dice.' It seems you were missed."

Hook chuckled, but didn't elaborate as he went to take care of the water delivery.

"Seriously, we were worried." Snow said bringing my attention back to her.

"Mary Margret, I can see that, but I'm not understanding why. I wasn't even gone that long. Besides, you and David felt safe enough to leave me when you went on your own errand. Hook thought I could handle this and I did. There was no reason to worry. Worry about Henry. I was doing something productive. You two have to trust me."

"We do," said David, having calmed down. "I just don't trust this place. It has me on edge. I'm sorry for being cranky." I let him take my hand and gave him a tight smile.

"Thank you. Now, did you get me anything decent to eat? I'm starving."


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, once again, I couldn't sleep. The cloths Regina brought back for me all looked like they would fit, but when I put them on, they would be a little too tight in some places and then baggy in the others. Also, none of them had zippers, so they had buttons and hooks in all kinds of places I would rather they not be. Snow helped me with figure out how to wear them. Thankfully, none of them were pink.

I wondered around the ship getting used to my new, wonderfully clean, linen shirt and tan leather pants, when I was passed in the hallway by another vision.

A smiling Milah was running through the galley with a shirt not unlike mine waiving in her hands above her head. I settled into one of the shadowed nooks to watch what the ship wanted me to see this time. Two-hands Hook (or 2Hs as I've been calling him in my head), was laughing and running behind her. Correction, a shirt-less 2Hs was laughing and running after her. She was teasingly playing keep-away with his shirt. Snatching it away from him every time he grabbed for it. Finally, he grabbed her instead, pulled her close to him and placed a searing kissed on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Letting go of the shirt, she leaning into him and…

_Crack_

I was brought out of him voyeuring by an irritated Mr. Gold. He didn't look around at anything but the vision in front of him and then continued forward toward the ghost couple swinging his cane through the vision until it dissipated. He then walked away slamming the door to his cabin.

"Wow, somebody needs to get out more." I mumbled to myself.

"Well if _you_ need an opportunity to relieve some stress, I'd be happy to help." whispered Hook. He was right behind me and I hadn't noticed him either.

"Where did you come from?"

"My ship. Why wouldn't I be here, love?" Hook replied.

"You know what I mean, why did you sneak up on me? Don't you know everyone is still jumpy?"

Smirking, as usual, he leaned against the wood banister next to me. "I didn't sneak up, I was here first. So don't blame me for getting preoccupied."

Gulp. "Well who wouldn't be with Gold on a rampage. I happen to like all my digits and would like to keep them." I said trying to ignore the obvious. I had a feeling that he wasn't buying it since I couldn't help but stare at his chest and the bit of skin peeking through the laces at the color of his shirt. Trying to change the subject, I asked him "Why did you send me to Maggie? And don't give me that line about us needing water, I know it was more than that."

He sighed, looking a bit disappointed, and leaned away before he answered.

"Because I thought you could relate to another woman who came here looking for someone she loved."

"You mean her nephew."

"Aye. He was taken by the shadow from their home. After her sister died, he was all the family she had left. She left everything, risking her life, only to find that at the end of the day it didn't matter."

"Why didn't it matter?" I prompted him when it sounded like he was done.

"Because he didn't want to be saved. Her nephew is fully on board with the shadow and serves the Pan."

Hearing this, I couldn't keep the worry and sadness from pouring though the stone face I try to keep, especially around him.

His tone softened as he continued taking me hand "I'm sure that's not the case with Henry. Henry didn't choose to leave. He loves you and I'm sure that will be enough. I just thought you could use some support from someone else who's been there." He ran his hook under my chin making me look up as I continued to try and not meet his eyes. "But isn't that good news."

"How?" I asked, my worry for Henry making my voice crack.

"Because Maggie's nephew, is _choosing _to stay. This means that Pan gives the boys a choice. He may make grand promises, lie and otherwise coerce the boys into following him, but they choose to stay. Which means that when Tamara bring Henry too him, he'll let Henry choose to stay are not. There is hope, love."

As I let him pull me into a chaste hug, I saw what he meant. Even if there were no guarantees, there was a chance, we just had to find him and let him know he can come home.

"Why are you late for dice?" I asked, my face half buried in him vest.

His laughter rolled through me when he throw his head back.

"Full of questions today aren't we, love?"

"I'm not you're love, but I'm in the mood for some answers."

He was still holding me, and I let him, telling myself that I wanted answers more then I wanted to push him away. He moved his hand and hook to the small of my back, effectively moving him hands up to his chest so that he would be far enough away that my eyes could focus on his face.

"Is that so Swan?" The seriousness which had settled on him when he was speaking about Maggie's nephew, disappeared to leave the teasing smirk that I had grown accustomed to returned.

"Playing various dice games is a time honored tradition for pirates," he continued. "But as you may imagine, we also don't like losing."

"Yeah, I've noticed. So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Maggie, being the smart cookie that she is, decided that she could profit off the dicing by having tournament games in her shop. She had plenty of space, lots of customers volunteering coin for a well-managed, honest game, but was stuck on how to keep everyone under control."

"Ah-Uh" I know I'm so articulate, but I'd learned that if Hook didn't have an attentive audience, he would change subject to only what he wanted to talk about and not what you wanted to know.

"As I could never deny a lady in distress," queue my eye-roll and his chuckle, "I offered her my services. I would guarantee there would be not fighting. Any man who started a fight, would have to challenge me first. I wouldn't play, but if anyone was accused of cheating, both the accused and the one challenging him, would have to come _talk_ to me first."

"And how did that help?" I asked.

"You know that after all these questions to me, you'll have to answer a few of mine when I'm in the mood for answers," he said with another chuckle. "You may be fearless enough not to see it, but I am a bit of a scary man, love. Most of the chaps coming into Maggie's place didn't want to deal with me and my hook. I had some trouble at the start, but after a few nights, they all learned to settle their differences without destroying any furniture."

"Sounds like you have fun."

"In all the time I spent in Neverland, those nights were the most peaceful. Now is there anything else you would like to ask me?" He smiled leaning his head down to where his forehead was almost meeting mine. I could feel the heat in his breath on my cheeks.

_Clang, Clang, Clang. _

"Is that the bell calling us for dinner?" I asked lamely, starting slowly extract myself from the embrace, which I realized was far more intimate then I had ever allowed myself to have with him. Or anyone since Neal, if I was being honest.

"Aye. An even 10 it is then," he said letting me go.

"10?"

"10, questions that you asked me and I answered, that means I get 10 answers from you." He stopped at the door, indicating that I should go first. "Want to try for a full dozen?"

Damn, what had I let myself get into now.

**Author's note: Thank you for sticking though this. What do you think Hook's 10 questions should be? **


	7. Chapter 7

At dinner, I made sure I was sitting safely between Snow and David. As much as I hated their over protectiveness at times, it was nice to have a security buffer to hide behind. Hook had gotten too close and I was stupid for letting him get that close to me. 10 answers! Damn. And to top it off, they weren't even the 10 I wanted to know most.

While I was berating myself, Hook grabbed a plate and plopped down next to Regina, who turned to him and asked "Well, do we have a location?"

"So many ladies with so many questions; makes a man feel special." Everyone else looked perplexed, while I just took another bite of whatever it was that Snow was feeding me.

"We should be there by noon tomorrow. After that, it's up to you all to find a way to get him back," he continued.

"Of course, child, it will be up to the grown ups to make sure our Henry is safe."

"Oh be quiet Gold, you're not helping." I snapped. Snow looked at me with an odd look. It seems she's noticed that I'd been very non-confrontational when it came to Gold lately. I ignored both of them, "Regina, when I learned about Maggie, I heard that the Shadow gives the boys he kidnaps a choice to follow him or leave. I didn't hear of anyone not choosing the Shadow, but if we get to Henry before he chooses to join the Lost Boys, we should have a chance that he will choose us."

"Choosing. That is odd, why would he need the boys to choose him?" asked Gold, as if to himself. He stared at the table deep in thought.

"As much as I would like to believe that allowing Henry to choose would mean he would come back to me, and us" Regina quickly added. "He's always wanted something more than Storybrooke. He wants adventure, and isn't Neverland supposed to be every little boy's dream? A land where you never have to mature, adventure at every turn, and freedom from grown-ups who try to control you. Can we be sure that he will choose us?"

"It's the only hope we have." I replied "I have to believe that when he sees how much we love him, he'll want to be with us."

I got up and left the table. I wasn't in the mood to bolster up anyone else.

**Author's Note: I own none of the characters herein, I just love to play with them.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. It makes my day. Emma's inquisition is coming up. I just needed her to stew for a while. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I left the mess and went up on deck seeking quiet. After spending all of listening to the ocean around me, I started pacing. My own thoughts rerunning Regina's fear in my mind. She had a point. Henry was still mad at me for not telling him the truth about Neal, Neal who was now gone. Would he come back if given the chance?

The ship, feeling my unease, started to show me other times that kids have been on board. Various groups of children starting running around. It was easy to tell from the way they were interacting that the ship was showing me several times at once. Truly, the Jolly Roger never ceased to amaze me.

Some playing games, others marveling at some sight as the ship went by, even one perched on the mast reading a book. I found myself smiling as a little boy with black curls skipped around the mast, playfully knocking over the book the other boy was reading only to have the former reader chase after him, the book forgotten.

"She's alive with anticipation tonight."

I jumped at the sound of Hook's voice. "God, really, can't you at least make some noise when you walk."

"More questions and I'll have to ask 11."

"NO! Not a question, just a remark."

"Ah, my demand for fair treatment seems to have had a negative effect on you, love. And here I thought you were all about fair play and equality." Hook said with a smirk. It did not go unnoticed that his remarks ended with a annoying period.

"You?! Be fair. Hah, I'd like to see that."

The words were barely out of my mouth, when the children vanished and a different vision started up. This time the vision had a hook on his arm as well. I'd never seen that before and it caught my attention.

Vision Hook was standing with his arms crossed with two pirate crew members facing him. He looked from one to the other and then addressed the one I recognized as Smee.

"Smee," said vision Hook, "as much as you wanted a sip, it was not right for you to take Johnson's share of the rum. You know better."

Smee took his hat off and wrung it in his hands, while Johnson looked on.

"Also, as we are not in a position to dock and get more, gold coin alone will not be sufficient to compensate Johnson for the immediate discomfort of being deprived of one of the few distractions we have. Therefore, it is my ruling as Captain on this ship, that Smee shall in addition to paying the coin equivalent to the portion he stole, he shall entertain Johnson and the rest of the crew with a song, dance, or some storytelling at dinner every night until we reach port." Hearing this, Smee's jaw dropped along with mine.

"Sentenced to entertain the crew, just for taking some rum. Are you kidding me? Is that you're idea of fair.?" I couldn't help but ask.

"And what would you have done?" asked Hook. "You've just come across two of your best crewmates, fighting with Johnson with a knife at Smee's throat. We'd been in Neverland for all of 3 days, with no idea how long it is going to be before we can replenish our store, and Smee, goes and steals from another crew member. You have 30 seconds to figure out a solution before one of them guts the other. Go. This is my first question."

"I…I don't know. Separate them. Put Smee under arrest." I replied off-guard.

"You're now down a man with a skeleton crew as it is. Question Two: what do you do with him now?"

"Search his stuff and have Johnson take Smee's rum." I tried terribly to rise to the challenge Hook was giving me.

"To what purpose?"

"Making Smee give back what he took is fair, anything more then that is cruel and making him sing is just demeaning."

"How else do you plan to keep up morale?"

"What?"

"Keep up morale." Hook continued to push, challenging me to think deeper about what I was seeing. His stare was piercing. His face almost angry, but his voice was steady and calm. "The Captain may be in charge on a ship, but he's only in charge as long as the crew is content to follow him. Mutiny, the dirtiest word any Captain can hear, but it happens more often then we would like to believe. How does your decision keep the crew from turning on you?"

"It doesn't. It just keeps Smee away from Johnson until I can have time to figure something out. So does that count as 5?" I said trying to change the subject.

"No, we're still at 2." Hook wasn't buying it. "My rephrasing of my questions, since you're not getting to the point fast enough doesn't mean we are on a new question."

"Insulting much." I spat back. I knew he was right, but it wasn't hard to see where he was going. "OK. So looking forward to Smee embarrassing himself every night would have given everyone else something to look forward to. And Smee would have been too preoccupied about what he's going to do the next night, to pillage through someone else's stuff again. I get it. It was a good call, but you have a lot more experience dealing with people then I do."

"By the time we reached port, the act had 4 entertainers, including one who volunteered since he thought it looked like fun." Hook said visibly relaxing. "So how much experience do you have _dealing_ with people?"

I sighed, knowing there was no way to avoid this and I have always been the kind of person who rips the Band-Aid off.

"Until I became Sherriff, none. I was a bounty hunter and I was good at my job, but I could just hand them off to someone else. My job was to find the bail jumper, not think about it or get involved, shuffle him off to the police, and then get my money. No strings, nothing to keep me down in one place. If things got sticky, there was always another bail jumper to go after next somewhere else."

"And after you became Sherriff?"

"Four?" I waited until he nodded yes. I may not know all the rules, but I'm a fast learner.

"After I became Sherriff, I learned what it was like to be the person everyone looked to make things right. I couldn't just think about what I wanted, I suddenly had a town of thousands to think about. Ya know, like when these two kids, Hansel and Gretel, were throwing moldy bread at Regina's house. I couldn't just laugh a move on. As funny as it was, I had to make them stop, have a talk about how important it is to respect the people in authority even it you don't like them, and take them back to their dad's shop."

"Do you miss Storybrooke?"

"Not nearly as much as I miss knowing Henry is safe."

"Aye, I thought so." He pulled me in for another reassuring hug. Then surprised me by letting me go. "You've had a long day and tomorrow we'll have to be on top marks. I'll keep a look out, go ahead and get some rest." He actually pushed me a bit towards the door.

"Was I getting to personal for you Hook?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nay, I'm just not in the mood for more talking, but if you have other activities in mind…"

"Sleep sounds good." I practically flew down below deck.

**Author's note: I own none of the characters herein. **

**This Chapter was getting a bit heavy for Hook is seems. Did he use his first 5 well or did he end up revealing more about himself instead of getting to know Emma?**


	9. Chapter 9

Today is the day, I get Henry back.

This was the first thought that raced into my head when I woke the next morning. My stomach was still in knots about what Henry would choose to do. I also realized that all my hope was built on something Hook had told me. Gold hadn't refuted what Hook said.

Gold had been very quiet, but I think that a lot of it had to do with seeing Milah again. I mean, no matter what their relationship was like, it can't be fun watching your ex with someone else. Especially since in everything I could see, Milah was always happy. Even that first night, she was serious, but not unhappy.

What must it be like to be happy?

There were only 2 times in my life when I remember thinking I was happy. The first was when I was with Neal. I was so lonely when I met him, it was so nice to have someone to talk to that didn't judge and seemed to have my back. No matter how messed up it became, for a while there, I was happy. Naïve, delusional, but happy.

The second, was with Henry. When he was under the sleeping curse, to have him wake up when I kissed his forehead. I've never been happier. He was safe, alive and in my arms; I wanted that feeling again. I needed to know he was safe. Soon I would. I wasn't going to let my doubts stop me. I was going to get Henry back (even if I sounded like a broken record forever).

Regina must have been as anxious as I, because by the time I finished my morning prep talk, she was already dressed and out on deck. We hadn't talked much, but I figured that even if her love for Henry wasn't "true love", what happened in the mine proved to me that she wanted to try. We were stronger together then when we were at each others throats.

"We'll get him back." I said aloud when I came up next to her. She was staring out at the amazing sea, where is looked like a tiny island was starting to appear.

She broke her stare to look at me with a sad expression on her face. "I hope so." She said with a sigh.

"Not wanting to sound too naïve, but is there anything else at this point that we could do? From what I hear, no ones ever been able to go against Peter Pan by force or with magic. Do you have any ideas about why he wants Henry?" I asked.

"Henry is the biological child of two very powerful magical lines. Now before you start denying it, you may not want to believe you have magic in you, but my mother told me about the spring in the Enchanted Forrest. Then to have the child raised by me, it could be anything. Pan could be trying to lure anyone of us so that he can destroy us OR he could have some bizarre way to remove the magic from Henry and absorb it OR he could be seeing Henry as his replacement in the lost boys since he's tired of living in Neverland OR it could be that he was just a hostage for Greg and Tamara and being the smallest was the easiest to take. Believe me, I've been wracking my brain trying to understand it all, but I have no clue."

I was taken back by the intense word vomit. From a woman that hates to show any weakness, this was momentous. The openness did not go unnoticed or unappreciated.

"Whatever the reason, we'll get him back." I took her hand in mine, trying to reassure her. "Whatever the reason, what ever the cost, we'll get him back."

"Yes," she looked at me. "We will."

**Author's Notes: I was trying to get this written before the premier, since I know that whatever Adam and Ed have come up with will be so much better than my puny imagination. I won't follow the show and am trying to keep it from influencing this spinoff into lala land. Hope you enjoy it. In this story, the ship will not be abandoned, but I'm only going to consecrate on what happens on the ship. What happens in Neverland, stays on land. More Hook in later chapters, but this was a missing moment and is needed before they get Henry back.  
**

**I still owe none of the characters nor is this how I pay the bills.**


	10. Chapter 10

As Pan's island came into view, Regina and I stood shoulder to shoulder. I was about to jump out of my skin with worry and anticipation. I could tell the woman next to me felt the same way and found comfort in that I was, for once in my life, not alone.

Snow was filled with nervous energy and although she would be with us for a few minutes, she would soon fly here and there, keeping busy with seemingly mundane things. Mr. Gold had continued his deep, solitary thoughts, pulling away from everyone. David manned the sails following Hook instructions as he called them out from the helm.

Pan's island was moving faster then the others and we had to change directions several times before we were able to get close enough. The ship herself was silent except for the occasional ghost passenger.

We were all in this together in our own way.

It felt that we were moving so slowly towards the island, but as the sun crept higher I noticed that it hadn't reached its zenith yet. Hook was right, we were there by noon.

There was no harbor, but Hook had this complicated looking contraption pulled out. He directed David to load it into one of the cannons, then steering the ship alongside the island. Hook checked the aim and fired the cannon. The cannon launched an weighted net with a heavy chain attached to it that somehow it anchored the ship the floating island. Once we were sure the ship would not sail away without us, we all got into the row boats and approached the sandy beach.

We were still dragging the boats onto the sand, when several hooded teenagers stepped out of the jungle surrounding the small beach.

"Ahoy, Captain Hook" called out one of the taller boys.

"Felix." replied Hook with a smile and a friendly nod.

"Expected family from the reports, but I didn't think you would be here again after Bae refused you." stated Felix who seemed to be amused that Hook show up and while he poignant ignored us, I wasn't in the mood to be ignored.

"We came for Henry. He was taken against his will and we demand that he be returned to his family." I forced myself in front of this Felix kid, putting as much venom in my voice as I possibly could.

Felix when he finally looked at me actually smiled, which made the scar on his face look odd, but before I could get too distracted, he bowed. YES BOWED.

"Of course. You are the family of the one we have sought for such a time that even in Neverland we felt it as long. You are very welcome, please follow us."

Ugg. As soon as I thought I knew what to expect everyone has to put me off balance. I was getting myself all fired up for a fight only to feel like a bucket of cold water got dumped on it to be _welcomed_. I shared a confused look with Regina before getting in line behind Felix who led us into the jungle.

"All or nothing" muttered Hook bringing up the rear.

**A/N So far, I've always stayed with the ship and the action on the Jolly Roger. Do you want to know my version of Pan or should I just fast forward to when they are back on the ship? I'll put it up to a vote.**


	11. Chapter 11

_I wait. More people are coming and at least one of them will be a kid. I'm excited. It's been so long since there have been happy children on the ship. I replay to myself a memory of the last child that on this ship. Baelfire and her beloved Captain, together at the helm. That too was destroyed by that retched Rumpelstiltski, even if it was indirectly, and I let the vision fade. If I had my way, the Dark One would be no more, but then what can a ship do? Most beings didn't think she had any thoughts or emotions at all. Just an inanimate object to be used to get from one to the other. Killian Jones was one of the few that ever understood. The crew always thought he was mad talking to an empty room, but I knew he was talking to her. From the moment he burned the Phoenix sail, she knew that this was a man who could feel what she felt. As much as she enjoyed flying, she had no desire to be used to transport poisons to kill untold hundreds._

_No, she wanted adventure, but not at the cost of any life. Especially not that of the crew members that become dear to her._

_I pull up a vision of Milah with her tears at the loss of her dear Bae. Oh how Killian longed to comfort her and make her tears stop? Killian held her close, rocked her gently which the rolling of the waves, until Milah's tears subsided. She always missed him, but as soon as I met Baelfire, sweet old "Jolly Roger" knew, this was not a person that would love her. The anger and hate that the boy had could in time fade and heal, but the will to control others… That was something that could not change and she feared what it could do. This Mr. Gold seemed to have the same spirit. He was often cold to everything. Even Milah's smiling face never lifted his spirits like it did the others. There is a mystery there, but one I haven't quite figured out yet._

_Maybe this new child will be one that will love me. Emma does. I can see it in how amazed she is. How easily she accepts my ways, with no judgment, but rather with awe. The way she strokes the helm, like she's trying to give me a handshake or hug for my help. And the way she looks at Killian when he's happy. Ok, so that may be only in the memories that I show her that he's happy, but I've seen how he looks at her. Emma might just be the key needed to bring the happy Killian back from the grave he locked himself in after Milah's death. Killian's heart is joined with mine, but I can't give him what he needs. I can show him the past, but I can't give him a future. He needs to have the hope back. But Killian has to trust her to do that. Truly trust her. If he told Emma my true name, would that be enough? It would link me to Emma too. Would he want that? Would Emma Swan want it?_

_And this child that is coming is hers. (Although that Regina also calls him her son - strange.) Perhaps Henry will love me too. I shouldn't hope for a family on deck again, but a body needs to hope. There has been so much wrong done on my decks, it would be wonderful to have some good happen. I believe we are more than overdue for some good._

_**A/N This chapter is from the Ship's perspective. The story will continue with only what happens on the Ship, which will not be abandoned. Sorry for the delay in updating, but I was too caught up with canon for a time. This is short, but hopefully sweet. Enjoy.  
**_


End file.
